


Middle Of A Memory

by wayward_oneshots



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, In no way is this meant as harmful towards Gen. This is fiction.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_oneshots/pseuds/wayward_oneshots
Summary: Reader meets Jared at a bar but she has to leave in the middle of the fun.





	1. Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series inspired by some Cole Swindell songs

Jared usually only went to the bar with his friends. He rarely went by himself but something was telling him that he needed to be there tonight. When he got there he sat at the bar and drank while he watched the game that was on the TV.

He felt a gust of wind blow in from the door opening and turned to see you. As soon as he looked at you, he turned to the bartender and ordered another glass of what he was drinking to bring you.

You walked over to a table with the group of the friends you came with and had been sitting there for a few minutes before a tall stranger walked up to you. “Hi, I’m Jared. I was hoping I could steal you away from your friends for a few minutes.”

He smiled at you and offered you the glass as you processed what was going on. You never got approached by men this beautiful so you thought it was too good to be true but that smile was just too cute for you to turn down. You took the glass from his hand as he walked you over to the bar. You were only there for a second before one of your favorite country songs came on. “I love this song! Let’s dance!”

He giggled at your excitement. Knowing you wouldn’t take no for an answer he took your hand and the two of you walked to the dance floor. You were having the time of your life with this handsome stranger. You danced with him for hours. You looked around and noticed all of the people in the bar were staring at the two of you. You happened to hear a few of them and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wow, look at them. They’re so in love.”

You smiled as you rested your head on his shoulder, never wanting to leave.

He was about to lean in to kiss you when your friends came up and started pulling you away from him. “Come on y/n, we have to go.”

“What why?”

You didn’t get an answer from your friends and before you knew it you were outside waiting for a taxi. Jared stood there alone, trying to figure out what was going on. He ran a hand through his hair before running out after you, hoping to catch you before you got too far.

“Y/n! I’m so glad I caught you, I didn’t get the chance to get your number.”

You smiled as you swapped phone numbers right before a cab pulled up and your friends dragged you in.

He looked down at his phone and watched as your cab pulled away. He was standing there under the street lights but he was completely in the dark. Not wanting to go back into the bar he walked home. He thought about what he would say when he texted you tomorrow. Or should he call you?

The next morning he woke up from a text from you.

_Y/N: Hey, Jared. It’s y/n. I’m so sorry my friends ruined last night but I would love to see you again._ _I’m free today if that works for you._

_Jared: Didn’t they know you can’t leave someone in the middle of a dance floor? Lol, I have an extra ticket to a baseball game if you would like to come._

You smiled as you replied to him telling him you’d meet him there.


	2. Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is kinda inspired by Up by Cole Swindell.

You didn’t want to get too dressed up for a baseball game so you put on some jeans and a t-shirt. When you got there you saw Sam standing next to what you assumed was his truck and parked next to him. The two of you grabbed some beers and made your way to your seats.

You talked and got to know more about each other as you watched the game. You found out that the two of you had a lot more in common than you thought you would. You both like the same movies, books, tv shows, and music. You could be yourself around him. You both acted crazy, probably pissing off the people around you but you didn’t care.  
As the game came to an end you both realized you didn’t want to go your separate ways. You followed him back to his house. “I’m gonna use the restroom, make yourself at home.”

He smiled at you and pointed to the couch as he turned and walked away. You took your shoes off and sat on the couch. You would’ve turned the tv on but there were 3 remotes on the coffee table and you didn’t want to mess anything up.

He startled you when he came back and plopped beside you on the couch. “So, did you enjoy the game?”  
You giggled. “We both know I wasn’t paying enough attention to the game to know if it was good or not. I just glanced at the score a few times.”

He smiled, realizing he barely paid attention himself. He reached to grab one of the remotes and leaned back, wrapping his arm around you. You rested your head on his chest as the two of you sat and watched one of your favorite movies. Time seemed to fly by when you were with him.

After the movie went off he grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. “There’s this field a few miles away. Want to go stare at the stars?”

You smiled as you put your shoes back on. “That sounds wonderful.”

He filled a cooler with some beers and grabbed some blankets.

When you got there he put a couple blankets down in the bed of his truck. You lied there wrapped in his arms as the two of you stared at the sky, talking about anything that came to your mind.

You were about three beers in when Sam got up to turn his radio on. You realized he had it on your favorite country station and stood up on the tailgate and danced. He walked back around to watch you for a moment before reaching for your hands. He helped you down and wrapped his arms around your waist. You placed your head on his chest as you wrapped your arms around him as tightly as you could, never wanting to let go.

The two of you hadn’t said a word, you just listened to his heartbeat and danced around to the music. It was the best night of your life.

A few weeks later Jared met up with his buddy Jensen for lunch. Jensen looked up at Jared and furrowed his brows as he noticed the huge smile on his face.

“What’s going on with you?”

“Dude, I met the most amazing girl a few weeks ago.”

He pulled his phone out to show Jensen a picture of the two of you that he had taken a few days ago.  
“She’s pretty.”

“She’s not just pretty, she’s beautiful! On the inside and out. There’s something about her that just makes my heart sing. I don’t know what it is but when I’m with her I feel like I’m on some kind of high that I don’t ever want to come down from.”

Jensen smiled at his friend. He had never seen him this happy and he was glad that Jared had finally found someone that made him feel like that. “I’m happy for you, man.”

“I haven’t known her that long but I think I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

“Wow, really? She must really be the one if you’re having these thoughts so soon.”

“She’s perfect.”

The next few months flew by. You had moved in with Jared and the two of you had adopted a dog together. You had been together for a little over a year and Jared had decided that he would finally propose.

He wanted to call Jensen but he had to wait until he got in the car so you wouldn’t know. As soon as he shut the door to his truck he hit dial.

“Hello?”

“Hey, man. I wanted to go ring shopping today and I was wondering if you would come with me so I don’t buy anything super ugly. Are you free?”

“Hey, you’re finally doing it? Sure, I’d love to help.”

“Okay, great. I’ll be there in a few.”

Jared picked up Jensen and they went to one of the jewelry stores in the mall. Jared had remembered some that you had told him you liked but he wanted Jensen to help so everything would be perfect.


	3. Broke Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has big plans for him and reader but he comes home to a big surprise. This part is inspired by Broke Down by Cole Swindell and How Not To by Dan + Shay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in no way meant to disrespect Genevieve. Assume she’s happy with someone else.

Jared picked out the ring he thought you would love the most. His smile was from ear to ear as he thought about spending the rest of his life with you.

He wasn’t surprised when he came home to see that your car wasn’t there. You had left to hang out with friends after he left. He didn’t try to hide the bag since you weren’t home. He walked to the bedroom you shared with him to put the bag in his nightstand after putting the box into his coat pocket. He walked into the kitchen and put his coat over one of the chairs at the table.

He turned to walk towards the fridge to grab a beer when he noticed a note sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He furrowed his brows as he continued to get the beer before reaching for the note.

"Dear Jared,  
I’m so sorry but I don’t think I can do this anymore. You didn’t do anything wrong, I just think you deserve someone so much better than me.Just know that you’ll always be the perfect man in my eyes. Again, I’m so sorry.  
Love, y/n."

He could see the tears filling his. They rolled down his cheek and landed on the paper when he blinked. He couldn’t remember the last time someone made him feel this way. He’d become numb to his feelings for so long but you had made him feel every single feeling there was. You made him feel love when you kissed him and when you held him in your arms. You made him feel happiness when you smiled. You made him feel fear when he looked into your eyes, he was afraid of losing you. And now you had made him feel sadness, he was broken over losing you.

He felt his heart sink into his stomach as he read the note over and over. He didn’t know what would’ve made her leave but he couldn’t think of anything other than that he couldn’t make her happy. This was usually what girls left him for. He thought she was different, though. He thought she was the one.

He couldn’t think of what to do. He wanted to call you but didn’t know if you’d answer and he knew he couldn’t handle anymore rejection from you.

After he had collected his thoughts and his breathing calmed he pulled out his phone. When he saw your face light up his phone his breathing became heavy again. He scrolled through his contacts and hit dial next to Jensen’s number.  
“Hey, you asked already? I thought you’d take her to dinner or something but you have always been an eager beaver. Anyways, how’d it go?”

There was a lump in his throat as he tried to hold back tears again. “She’s gone.”

“What do you mean she’s gone?”

“I came home and found a note that she left in the kitchen. She left me, Jensen.”

“Shit, dude. I’m sorry. Is there anything you need me to do? We can go get beers, burn her stuff. Anything you need, I’m there for you.”

“No. Thank you, though. I don’t know what to do. She hasn’t even been out of my life for a day and I’m completely fucking lost. We were in the middle of a memory and now she’s just gone.”

“Well, what does the note say?”

He had read over it so many times he could repeat it word for word without having to look at it.

“She said she couldn’t do it anymore. Said that I deserved someone better than her and that I’d always be the perfect man in her eyes. If I was so perfect in her eyes how the hell could she leave me?”

“I don’t know, man. I know you loved her but I promise you’ll find someone a lot better than her. Someone that’s capable of loving a big teddy bear.”

He scoffed, knowing that was Jensen’s way of trying to cheer him up. “Thanks. I’ll let you know if I change my mind about that beer.”

“No problem. Just be careful, okay? I’m always here for you if you need me.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

He hung up and downed the rest of his beer. He walked over to the couch and lied there, staring at the blank   
television screen. He didn’t know how to act know that you were gone.

 

It had been a few months since you left him and he was still completely broken. He had grown his beard out and he had gone through all of the whiskey and scotch in the house. He would’ve gone out to buy some more but he knew he would drink himself to death if he did that.

He tried not to think about you but what else was there to think about when he was lying in bed in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. The empty side of the bed still smelt like you. He would go on drives to try and clear his mind but he would always end up on the street you lived now. He’d think about what would happen if he ever knocked on your door. He’d probably either find you with some guy or if he was lucky you’d invite him in and somehow you’d end up in his arms, just to regret it in the morning. He never stopped though, always kept driving.

One night, he was driving around, jamming to the radio when he heard a familiar song. It was your favorite song. The song you had danced to with him at the bar the night you met him. The song you danced to that night in the field. The song that he was going to play at the wedding. He hadn’t heard the song since you left and as soon as he heard it he broke down.

He pulled over to the side of the road and turned on his hazard lights. He lied his head on the wheel as his eyes filled with tears once again. They fell from his eyes and landed on his steering wheel.

People were slowing down, trying to figure out what was going on but Jared had his hand sticking out of the window, waving them along. He didn’t want to have to explain to anybody what was going on. There was nothing wrong with his truck, it was completely fine. He just needed a few minutes to sit there and think. He sat there until the song was over.

He knew the one thing that would fix him. It wasn’t the beer that Jensen was always offering to drink with him. It wasn’t the whiskey that Jared constantly wanted to drown himself in. It was you. You were the only thing that could take you off of his mind.

It had been a while since you had left and he still felt completely lost. He felt like he had nowhere to go, nowhere to be. He felt like you were the only thing that made him feel like someone. He knew that if this was any other girl he wouldn’t be so wrecked inside. He would’ve just moved on and found someone new. But you weren’t just any other girl. You were special and he needed you to see that. Fuck. I have to call her.  
He grabbed his phone and stared at the screen. You were still the picture on his phone. He sighed as he scrolled through his contacts and found your number. He reached to turn the volume down on his radio as he hit dial.  
He was shocked when you answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, y/n. It’s Jared.”

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the note kinda ambiguous because I wanted to leave why the reader left up to you guys to keep it interesting I guess. I hope you like it!


	4. Hope You Get Lonely Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared invites Reader over for drinks but gets more than he anticipated. Inspired by Hope You Get Lonely Tonight by Cole Swindell.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“Yeah, I still have your number saved. Is everything okay?”

“Yea. Everything’s fine. Um, I was wondering if you want to come over tomorrow to watch the game and maybe have some drinks?”

He stared out into the empty road as he waited for a response, hoping he wouldn’t get rejected again.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there.”

You sighed as you smiled sadly as you hung up. You missed him and you could tell by his tone that he missed you as well. You never thought he’d take you back after you left like that but you were glad that he still thought about you. 

You always hated yourself for leaving him like that, hell leaving him period was giving you hell, but you wanted Jared to have the best and you couldn’t see yourself making him as happy as he deserved to be.

The next day Jared spent the whole day cleaning up around the house so you wouldn’t know the mess he had become. 

He shaved, hoping that would help him not look as much of a mess as he felt. He went to the liquor store and grabbed   
a couple bottles of whiskey and some wine and managed to make it home moments before you got there.

He put the bottles away and did some last minute adjusting before he heard you knock on the door. He opened the door and smiled before letting you in.

“The game will be on in a few minutes. Want a drink?”

“Um, yeah. What are my choices?”

“For alcohol, we have wine, whiskey, or beer-”

You cut him off, “Whiskey, please.”

“You got it.”

You were wearing a tank top and some jeans with your favorite sneakers that Jared had given you as a present. You slid them off and took your coat off before getting comfortable on one side of the couch. Jared came in and handed you your glass before sitting on the opposite side of the couch. He wasn’t sure what to say or if he should sit closer so it wouldn’t be awkward but he was happy that you came.

The two of you sat silently, only speaking when something happened in the game. The game came to an end and you got up to grab your coat when Jared grabbed your hand. He spun you around to face him as his lips crashed into yours.

His hand wrapped around the nape of your neck as he pulled you closer. You weren’t sure where this was going but you knew that you wanted it to keep happening. You placed your hands on his sides. He pulled your head back slightly, making your neck vulnerable to his lips.

Your hands slid under his shirt and you ran your hands over his back. He left a trail of kisses from your jaw to your shoulder before looking into your eyes. He grabbed your hand and walked past you as he led you to the bedroom the two of you used to share.

He laid on the bed and pulled you on top of him. You paused for a moment as you placed your hand on his neck, running your finger over the hollow spots and over his adam’s apple. His body had always amazed you.

Jared smiled as he watched your eyes look over his body. Your eyes went from his neck to his dimples as you saw him smile. Those dimples drove you insane. Your hand moved to his cheek as you ran your eyes met his.

You kissed his neck as he ran his hands down your side and pulled at your shirt. He pulled your shirt off and started working your bra. After he took it off and threw it to the floor you slid down and began unbuttoning his pants. You slid them off, taking his boxers with them.

You began running your tongue up his shaft before he pulled you back up. “No foreplay tonight. I need you.”  
You stood to take your jeans off as Jared stood with you. You furrowed your brows as you looked at him. “Get on all fours.”

You did as he said and got on the bed, waiting on your hands and knees. You felt his hands on your side as you became anxious for him. His grip became stronger as he entered you. His thrusts became quick as you became comfortable around him again. He grabbed a handful of your hair as he thrusted into you.

He pulled out of you slowly as he laid next to you. You straddled him again and slid down onto his erection. The two of you moaned together as you rode him. You leaned down to kiss him as your pace grew faster.

He flipped over so he was on top of you as he gripped the back of your thighs. He pushed them back, slamming into your spot as your moans became louder. He grunted as he thrusted into you. “Oh, Jared! Fuck! I’m gonna cum!”

He let go of your thighs and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Cum for me, y/n.”

You grabbed a fistful of his hair as your lips met and you rode through your orgasms together. He crashed onto the bed next to you. His chest was heavy as he tried to catch his breath.

He turned to you and wrapped his arm around you as he pulled you closer to him. He loved how you fit in his arms and he wished the two of you could stay there forever.

The next morning Jared woke up to find your side of the bed empty once again. He sighed. He wasn’t surprised that you were gone but it still hurt.


	5. Stay Downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Stay Downtown by Cole Swindell

This became a weekly thing. Jared would always call you on Saturday asking if you wanted to watch the game, you’d always say yes, and he’d always wake up with an empty bed. It hurt less once he got used to waking up alone but he still wanted to wake up with you still there.

One Saturday your friend had convinced you to go to a club with her. She had no idea about your weekly ‘meetings’ with Jared so she was confused when you wanted to leave early. You stood outside and got your phone out of your purse and dialed Jared’s number.

Jared was sitting on the couch skipping through the channels when he felt his phone buzzing. He didn’t even have to look down to know it was you calling.

“Hey, Jared. I’m about to get a cab to your place.”

“Cab? Where are you?”

“Anna wanted me to go to a club with her. She insisted that I go and wouldn’t take no for an answer so I told her I’d go   
for a little bit. Anyways, I’m downtown so I’ll be there a little later than usual.”

Jared sat there in silence for a moment, thinking about what he should say. “Um, y/n, maybe you should just stay downtown tonight…”

You furrowed your brows as your heart sank into your stomach. “What?”

“Just stay downtown, y/n. We go through the same thing every week. We fall into each other’s arms just to wake up regretting that it keeps happening. Let’s just skip tomorrow’s heartbreak, okay? You can go back in there and spend time with your friend. Hell, maybe you’ll meet another guy to leave alone in the morning.”

“Jared, I don’t-”

“I can’t keep doing this, y/n. I just can’t.”

He didn’t give you time to answer before he hung up. He knew that if you decided to come anyways he’d still open the door for you and it would happen once again.

You almost got into the cab that was parked in front of you but you didn’t. You spun on your heels and walked back into the club.

You walked to the bar and ordered a beer. Normally, you’d be dancing with some random guy but you didn’t have any dance in you. Your heart was broken. You missed Jared and seeing him once a week was the only thing left that gave you happiness.

You sat at the bar for about an hour before you decided it was time to go home. You went outside and got into a cab. 

You had been silent since Jared hung up on you. You didn’t feel like talking to anyone. You got out of the cab and made your way to your bedroom.

You laid in bed, wide awake. You were staring at the ceiling wondering why you let yourself walk out of his life the way you did. You had always regretted but you never thought he’d take you back.

 

A few weeks had passed and you hadn’t gone back to Jared’s house. You still waited for him to call you, jumping every time you heard your phone buzz, but it was never him.

Jared was standing in line at the store when his phone went off “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s y/n. We need to talk.”

“Is everything ok?”

“I don’t know. Are you at home? I’d rather talk face-to-face.”

“No, I’m at the store. I can come by your place when I get out.”

“I’m actually on my way from my doctor’s office. Could I just meet you at your house?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you then.”

He furrowed his brows as he thought about what could be going on. He rushed home and made it there right before you got there. You walked in together and he took your coat. You were silent as you made your way to the couch and sat down. You thought about how you would tell him your news. Hell, you wondered if he would even care. You could probably never tell him and he would be fine but you thought he deserved to know.

“What’s going on?”

“Okay, this is gonna be kinda hard. You might want to sit down.”

He sat on the couch next to you. He thought he was prepared for whatever news you had.

You let out a long sigh as you prepared yourself. “Okay, I’m just going to say it. I’m pregnant.”


	6. I Just Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared takes Reader’s news better than expected. Kind of inspired by I Just Want You by Cole Swindell but I really just used it for a title because I couldn’t find another song that fit better.

His eyes widened as they searched your face. “What?! Are you sure?”

 

“Yep. I’m sure. That’s why I was at the doctor’s office. And I know it’s yours. I haven’t been with anyone else.”

“Oh, god. Um, okay. Okay. We can deal with this.”

“We?”

“Of course, we! I’m not going to force you to do this by yourself! I mean if you don’t want me in your life or the baby’s life then there’s not much I can do but I’m willing to help you raise this baby.”

“Um, I was kind of thinking maybe we could try dating again. I know you’re probably still mad at me for the way I left you.”

You shook your head as you looked down at the carpet. He reached over and rubbed your back.

“I’d love to try again.”

“You raised your eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yeah. Just don’t leave me with just a note this time.”

He smiled as he placed his hand on your cheek, wiping away the tears that you didn’t even realize had fallen from your eyes. You nodded as you leaned into his hand. You missed the feeling of his soft hands against your skin.

His eyes searched yours as he leaned into kiss you. Your heart raced as his lips met yours, it felt like the first time all   
over again. He pulled away as he looked into your eyes. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

Your smile grew as you realized how happy he was. Your world had turned around in the matter of one day.

His hand ran down your arm as his eyes met yours “Why don’t you go home and change? I’ll pick you up in a few hours and we can go on another first date.”

You leaned in to kiss him once more before getting up. He walked to the door and handed you your coat.

“I’ll call you when I leave.”

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then.”

You smiled at him before getting in your car. He closed the door but he still watched as you got in your car and smiled as you drove away.

As soon as you pulled out of the driveway Jared ran back to the living room and dialed Jensen’s number.

“Hey, how’s-”

“Jensen, you are not going to believe what just happened. Y/n’s pregnant!”

“You sound happy about that. Are you guys getting back together?”

“Yeah, we’re going to try again. She’s at her house right now getting ready for our second first date.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Well we’re going to talk about what happened and I guess we’ll see where it goes after that.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Anytime. Let me know how the date goes.”

“Will do.”

He hung up the phone and put on one of his button-ups before calling you.

“Hey, you ready?”

“Almost. You didn’t say where we were going so I don’t know what to wear.”

“We’re going to the bar where we met.”

He could hear your smile in your voice. “Great, I’ll be ready by the time you get here.”

You threw on the same outfit you were wearing when the two of you met and sat on the couch. You jumped when   
Jared rang the doorbell. Your smile grew wide as you opened the door to see him wearing the same thing he was wearing that night as well.

“You opened the door pretty quick. Are you ready?”

You closed the door and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Let’s go.”

“Eager to get to the bar?”

“Eager to get this date started.”

He opened the passenger door for you and then ran to the other side to get in. He rested his hand on your leg as he drove and smiled as you looked down at it. You placed your hand on his, intertwining your fingers as you rested your head on his arm. He kissed the top of your head. “I missed this, y/n.”

“I missed it too. But I promise I won’t leave you again. That was a horrible way to leave and I’ve regretted doing it every day since. I’m so sorry.”

Jared heard your voice break as the words came out of your mouth. He pulled up at the bar and put the truck in park. “Hey, look at me.”

He placed his hand on your cheek. “That’s in the past now, okay? And we can’t be held back by the past. We both know that you regret it and that you won’t do it again so don’t worry about it. Let’s just go in here, have a few drinks, and dance the night away.”

The two of you smiled as you thought about the last time you were there. He ran his thumb over your cheek. “Dance with me?”

You giggled as he got out of the car and opened your door for you. He wrapped his arm around you as he pulled you closer to him and walked into the bar.

The two of you sat there for a moment and drank a beer before you got up.

“Dance with me, Padalecki.”

You grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dancefloor. He placed his hands on your hips and your arms wrapped around his neck. You rested your head on his chest as he pulled you closer. You weren’t even listening to the songs playing, you were just swaying side to side, listening to the heartbeat of the man that made your world spin.

Thoughts of Jared being the father of your child ran through your head. You pulled back and stared into those beautiful green eyes. “Is it too early to tell you I love you?”

He smiled as he ran a hand through your hair. “I never stopped loving you.”

You smiled as he leaned down to kiss you. You tightened your arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. “I love you, Jared Padalecki.”

“I love you too, y/n y/n.”

The two of you danced until they closed down. You were sad when they did finally close but you knew you could continue your date at Jared’s house.

The two of you rushed to the car and made it to his house in record time. He sighed as the two of you walked through the door. “Y/n, I think we need to talk about a few things before we take this any further, just to get them out there I guess.”

“Yeah, okay. What do you want to talk about?”

“It would obviously be better if you moved back in so I could help you before and after the baby gets here. I’m just not sure if we’re - I’m- ready for that yet.”

“We don’t have to rush into anything, Jared. If it would make you more comfortable I can stay at my house until you’re ready.”

“It’s just that… How can I be sure you won’t get scared and leave again? I can’t go through that again.”

You placed your hand on the side of his neck as you pulled him closer to you. “Jared, I can promise you that there is nothing in this world that would make me want to leave you again. When I left you before, yes, I was scared, I thought that you deserved someone better than plain old me but I cannot live without you. Those weeks that I didn’t come over on Saturday’s killed me. Since that first Saturday we slept together I spent the rest of that week just waiting for the next time that I would get to see those beautiful green eyes, or those damn dimples, or that smile that could literally light up the entire world. I need you. You are my everything. I am so sorry that I did that and, as you said earlier, we both know that I regret that. I don’t know what I can do to prove to you that I won’t leave again but I will do whatever it takes.”

He nodded as he grabbed your hand and led you to the bedroom. “Spend the night. You still have some of your pajamas in the dresser or you can just grab one of my shirts. Spend a few nights here and if you’re still here when I decide it’s been long enough then we can move in.”

“M’kay.”

You smiled as you kissed him and went to the closet to grab one of his shirts. You went to the bathroom to change and took off your makeup. When you came back out, you saw Jared lying in nothing but his favorite pair of sweats. The sight of him like that always made you breathless. No matter how many times you had slept with him, you were always amazed at how beautiful his body was.

You crawled over him to lay on your side of the bed. He smiled when he saw you wearing his shirt. “You’re so beautiful, baby girl.”

You grinned as you kissed his nose. “Thank you, babe.”

“Anytime.”

He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into him, kissing the top of your head before turning the light off.

“G’night, princess.”

“G’night.”

The months flew by and before you knew it you were showing and had to start buying maternity clothes.

You and Jared decided to take a last-minute trip to a California beach. You had been driving all day and you were too excited to walk on the beach to even put your bags in your hotel room. Walking on the beach as the sun went down was your favorite thing to do, and Jared knew that. You left your shoes in the truck, not wanting to have to carry them around, and the two of you walked until your feet started to hurt.

“Babe, my feet hurt. Can we turn around and head to the hotel?”

“Yeah. I have to do something first, though.”

Your brows furrowed as he pulled a box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee as he reached for your hand. 

“Y/n, you are so beautiful, inside and out. You’ve helped me go through so much that’s gone wrong in my life and you just make my life a million times better when you’re by my side. I love you. Will you marry me?”

You placed your hand over your mouth as your eyes began tearing up.

“Of course I will, Jared!”

He grinned as he put the ring on your finger and pulled you into a hug. You hugged him tightly before pulling away to look at the ring. “It’s so beautiful.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Jensen helped me pick it out.”

You laughed as you stared at your ring, not able to take your eyes away from it. “You’re amazing, Padalecki.”

“Not as amazing as my wife-to-be.”

You smiled at the thought of being his wife. Mrs. y/n Padalecki. It was something you could get used to.


End file.
